nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island
|image=NicktoonsBattleForVolcanoIsland.jpg |caption=The cover art to the GameCube version. |genre= |developer= |publisher=THQ |designer= |platform= |release=2006 |rating= }} Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island is the first sequel to the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite! Players assume the role of up to six playable characters from Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, and The Fairly OddParents. The plot involves Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda), Patrick Star, Sam Manson, and Sandy Cheeks to protect the island from an all-new villain named Mawgu. Tucker Foley, Squidward Tentacles, and Jimmy Neutron also appear, but only as support and are non-playable. It was followed by Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots a year later. Plot On a distant dimension, three abnormally large crabs perform a ritual of "The Nine" saying that they will come on that day to stop The Mawgu. But Mawgu stops the ritual, scattering the heroes. Danny and SpongeBob falls from the sky with The Wise Old Crab, and The Crab explains that their enemy, The Mawgu, has escaped from his prison and created a terrible ooze which corrupts everything it touches. But the prophecies say that The Chosen Ones will save them. The Crab trains them and tells the heroes to follow him so that he can direct them to camp. The heroes stop various enemies, and then find Patrick. They then go Shipwreck Cliff and rescue Tucker from repeatedly regurgitating penguins. They find camp, then are given the mission to find the "Night Girl" (Sam) and the "Whiny Cephalopod" (Squidward). They find them, and stop a few villains along the way. Then they are given the mission to find "The Three-Headed Boy" (Timmy). They find Timmy and stop giant, grouchy crabs. Timmy has a Jimmy communicator (which he got since many random things were falling from the sky), but doesn't have batteries. They are then sent to destroy The Great Carapace, a giant sand monster with a wooden shell. They destroy the shell and push the monster into the waterfall by using catapults. They are then rewarded with a jewel, which was the battery for the communicator. They talk to Jimmy, and Jimmy explains that Mawgu is using a Rip in Time and Space to steal energy from all the worlds and keep it all for himself. Then Jimmy sends Tucker plans for the Neutronic Rip-Zipper. It recovers all the energy Mawgu stole and closes the Rip. The parts they need for the device are scattered across the Island. After the Nicktoons gain all three Rip-Zipper pieces, they go in the Volcano, and find The Mawgu, which transports them between Time and Space. Danny and SpongeBob use blasters to push Mawgu in the direction to where the Rip is, then Tucker blasts the Rip- Zipper on Mawgu, sealing the Rip with him inside. Then, the heroes all go home, with a wall of their faces shown behind them to commemerate their victory. Characters Playable These are the characters the player can take control of. * Danny Phantom * SpongeBob SquarePants * Timmy Turner * Patrick Star (console & GBA exclusive) * Sam Manson (console exclusive) * Sandy Cheeks (console exclusive) Non-playable * Tucker Foley (console and DS exclusive) * Squidward Tentacles (console exclusive) * Jimmy Neutron Other characters * The Wise Old Crab * The Queen of the Myrmecs (console exclusive) Main boss * The Mawgu: The main antagonist of the game. Mini-bosses * Great Carapace: A giant sand monster with a giant wooden shell on its back. (console exclusive) * Mad King Gorge: A king of another clan on the island being controlled by Mawgu's ooze. (console exclusive) Gameplay Bonuses In console version the bonuses are bonus levels and new costumes for the main characters, such as SpongeBob dressed as a pirate, Danny dressed in a hi-tech suit (from episode "Teacher of the Year"), Patrick dressed as a Hawaiian hula dancer, Sam in her formal dance dress (from the episode "Parental Bonding"), Timmy dressed as Crash Nebula and Sandy dressed as a cheerleader. Cast * David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley * Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner * Daran Norris - Cosmo * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks * Bill Farmer - The Wise Old Crab, King Gorge, Plant Guard, Crab Refugee 4 * Fred Tatasciore - The Mawgu, Crab Sarge, Plant Bully * Saffron Henderson - The Queen of the Myrmecs, Crab Follower 1, Crab Refugee 1, Crab Refugee 3 * Amber Hood - Little Crab * Nolan North - Crab Soldier 1, Crab Soldier 2, Crab Refugee 2 * James Peak - Crab Follower 2, Crab Follower 3, Insect Carrier * Additional Voices ** Rodger Bumpass ** Carlos Alazraqui ** Lucy Liu ** Jeannie Elias ** Candi Milo ** Beth Payne ** Chris Hardwick ** Danny Mann ** Pat Fraley ** Nika Futterman ** Jess Harnell ** Peter Renaday ** Fred Tatasciore ** Kari Wahlgren ** Mick Wingert ** Max Koch ** Jerod Mixon ** Phil Proctor pt:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Category:Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Nicktoon video games Category:Non-canon